mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Stare Master/Gallery
In the boutique Sweetie Belle wants to help S1E17.png|Poor, lonesome Sweetie Belle. Rarity in a hurry S1E17.png|Rarity's in a hurry! Sweetie Belle watching the hurrying Rarity S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle would like to help! Rarity0 S01E17.png|"Oh, how am I ever gonna get this done?" Rarity1 S01E17.png|"Just stand over there." Rarity and Sweetie Belle S1E17.PNG|"...Where you'll be out of the way." Rarity realizes that she needs ribbon S1E17.png|"Ribbon, ribbon!" Rarity Worried S1E17.PNG|"Where's the ribbon?!" Sweetie Belle Reaches for Ribbon S1E17.PNG Sweetie Belle Knocks Over Ribbon S1E17.PNG Rarity Staring S1E17.PNG Rarity before gasping S1E17.png|Rarity's American face. Rarity3 S01E17.png|''GASP!'' Rarity worried S01E17.png|Anxiety. Rarity "what now" S01E17.png|Paranoia. Rarity alarmed to see Fluttershy in doorway S1E17.png|Fluttershy! Fluttershy S01E17.png|"Oh! Sorry, I thought the "open" sign meant you were open, but... Fluttershy entering Rarity's house S1E17.png|...I-I must have been mistaken." Opal in a basket S1E17.png Fluttershy being nice S1E17.png Opal and Fluttershy hugging S1E17.png Opal cut Sweetie Belle`s mane S01E17.png|A little off the back. Smiling Sweetie Belle and angry Rarity S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle cries, "Oh, oh oh! Maybe I could..." when she hears that Rarity has to make 20 elaborate dresses. Sweetie Belle "Maybe I could just stand over here and watch" S1E17.png|"... just... just stand over here and watch." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dashing in S01E17.png|Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dash in. The CMC on a sleepover S1E12.png|Glad to see her friends arrive. Scootaloo likes Fluttershy's idea S1E17.png Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E17.png|Sweetie's mane grew back fast! Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png|We all know something bad is going to happen to it CMC are about to yell S01E17.png|Smiles all around! Sweetie Belle Cutie Marks Crusaders cape emblem S1E17.png|The emblem of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Rarity doubts the CMCs S1E17.png|What, these little angels? Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png|They really are Little Angels! Super Happy CMC S01E17.png|Or are they? Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders yay! Rarity socked S01E17.png|Rarity's brain stopped working all of a sudden! Rarity5 S01E17.png|''Rarity.exe has encountered a fatal error. Press any key to continue.'' Fluttershy4 S01E17.png|Flutterfloat. Foalsitting the Cutie Mark Crusaders The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png|Running in excitement. Fluttershy5 S01E17.png|Yeah, look foward Fluttershy6 S01E17.png|To avoid crashing into another pony I would look foward, not to the side Fluttershy is excited S1E17.png|Fluttershy's excited. Fluttershy to Twilight "The Everfree Forest?" S1E17.png|Twilight is going to the Everfree Forest, even if it's just to get some tea from Zecora? Fluttershy7 S01E17.png|"Ah, you'll be careful, won't you?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png|Running past Twilight. Twilight crossed eye spin S1E17.png|Steady now Twilight. Twilight surprised face S1E17.png|She is surprised Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png|"Angels." Twilight to Zecora's S1E17.png|"Where are you taking the girls?" Fluttershy is very happy S1E17.png|Cute Fluttershy Fluttershy8 S01E17.png|She's gonna have a hard time with the Crusaders Slightly confused Fluttershy S1E17.png|...and she knows it Fluttershy watches the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy9 S01E17.png Fluttershy smiles S1E17.png|Nervous smile. Fluttershy Teal eye close up S1E17.png|Close up of Fluttershy's face. Angel spookedS1E17.PNG|Luckily, Angel runs off instead of freezing up. Fluttershy oh! S1E17.png Fluttershy looking at SB S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle stuck in a tree. Fluttershy stressed S01E17.png|Fluttershy blows away her hair. Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png|"YAY!!!" Fluttershy everfree much danger S1E17.png|The Stare: foalsitter's best friend. Fluttershy filled with strange creature S01E17.png|Confused. Fluttershy lolwutt face S01E17.png|''A new challenger approaches!'' Sweetie Belle running from 3 foot pony monster S1E17.png|It's a waste basket Black Mage! Fluttershy wonder why S1E17.png|Where'd they go? Fluttershy distrusts the CMC S1E17.png|It's ok! I think... Fluttershy things going bad S1E17.png|Oh- Fluttershy things really bad S1E17.png|Oh my! Fluttershy don't break S1E17.png|Worry... Fluttershy surprised by the CMC's actions S1E17.png|...Turns to anxiety... Fluttershy "Carpenters?" S1E17.png|...And into terror. Cutie Mark Crusaders hammering S1E17.png|Never send a doctor to do a carpenter's job. The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png|Paging Doctors Hammer, Hammer, and Hammer! Fluttershy shocked by the CMC's behavior S1E17.png|It wasn't just a hammer, but a jack-hammer as well! Fluttershy doesn't like the amount of noise S1E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png|''We were making a table?'' Fluttershy 'I bet you can't beat me' S1E17.png|I bet you can't beat me. Fluttershy squee S01E17.png|''Fluttersquee.'' Fluttershy inhaling S01E17.png|No swollen tonsils, that's good... Fluttershy holding her breath S01E17.png|Fluttershy kicks her adorability to eleven. The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders Child Laborers, Yay! Fluttershy NO S01E17.png|NO! Fluttershy raising her hoof S01E17.png CMC disbelief at "Shh!" game S1E17.png|Fluttershy's "Shh!" game is too boring for them. Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|Scootaloo derping. Fluttershy sings her lullaby S1E17.png|"Maybe you'll have a lovely little dream about your special talent." Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png|The crusaders would like to stay up. Fluttershy Sings Lullaby S1E17.png|Who wouldn't like Fluttershy to sing them goodnight? CMC time for bed-W 1.2007.png|Time for bed. Sweetie Belle - I know this one S1E17.png|"I know this one!" Fluttershy Hush Now Lullaby S1E17.png|"Oh, why don't you sing it with me?" Sweetie Belle starts singing S1E17.png Sweetie Belle keeps singing S1E17.png Sweetie Belle sings loud S1E17.png|The loudest lullaby you'll ever hear. Sweetie Belle's long neck stretch S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle's neck sure can stretch. Sweetie Belle on a cloud S1E17.png|Apparently unicorns can be on clouds too. Oh,wait,look! Her horn is gone! Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png|Hush Now Quiet Now! Scootaloo Wingless S1E17.png|Wait... don't chickens have wings? Fluttershy has had enough S1E17.png|Scootaloo stuck in a tree. Fluttershy stare prelude S1E17.png Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|Fluttershy staring down her chickens. Fluttershy scaring the chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy agrees S01E17.png S1E17-CMC-in-bed.png|No more crusading until morning, okay? CMC sneak past Fluttershy on their way to the forest S1E17.png|Fluttershy sleepily murmurs, "Nothing's gonna get past Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with kids." Fluttershy falls asleep while foalsitting S1E17.png|Fluttershy falls asleep while foalsitting. Fluttershy too quiet S1E17.png|"Ahh,peace and quiet.Too quiet!" Fluttershy shocked because the CMC are gone S1E17.png|Uh oh. Fluttershy flies out of her cottage to look for the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy in the room where the fillies are going to sleep S1E17.png Fluttershy looks out her window S1E17.png Sweetie Belle chasing a chicken S1E17.png Fluttershy checks the chicken coup for the CMC S1E17.png|Scootaloo, are you in there? Fluttershy worried because the CMC are missing S1E17.png Fluttershy check coop S1E17.png|No Scootaloo is not in here. Fluttershy is worried S1E17.png|"Then that means they entered..." Fluttershy freaking out S1E17.png|"...the Everfree Forest!" In the Everfree Forest Scootaloo checks for Apple Bloom's arguing cutie mark S1E17.png|Apple Bloom suspects that she might get an "arguing" cutie mark. Fluttershy in the Everfree forest S1E17.png Fluttershy freaks out in the Everfree forest S1E17.png Fluttershy running with her eyes closed S1E17.png|Oh no! Where could they be? Fluttershy finds Twilight S01E17.png Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Twilight Sparkle got turned into stone. Fluttershy looks at Twilight's rock solid body S1E17.png|Poor... Squirrel? Fluttershy that mean-W 5.4011.png|"Oh no! The girls!" Apple Bloom saying what she will do if she sees the creature S1E17.png Apple Bloom bumps into Fluttershy S1E17.png|Squished Apple Bloom Fluttershy5.png Scootaloo 'Two chickens?' S1E17.png Cockatrice coming out of bush S01E17.png Cockatrice S1E17 thumb.PNG|It's a cockatrice! Cockatrice1 S01E17.png|A wild Cockatrice appears! Cockatrice3 S01E17.png Cockatrice2 S01E17.png Cockatrice5 S01E17.png Cockatrice6 S01E17.png Fluttershy putting hoof over eye S1E17.png Fluttershy looks behind her in fear S1E17.png The CMC scream S1E17.png Fluttershy spots the Cockatrice S1E17.png Fluttershy tries to cover her view of the Cockatrice S1E17.png Fluttershy about to do the stare S1E17.png Fluttershystare.png|Fluttershy Using the "Stare" against the cockatrice Fluttershy Stare S01E17.png|RUUUN! Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice S1E17.png|Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice. Fluttershy talks to the Cockatrice S1E17.png Fluttershy after defeating the Cockatrice S1E17.png Fluttershy listens to the CMC S1E17.png Sweetie Belle 'I heard something and that wasn't a chicken!' S1E17.png Fluttershy fake stare at Cutie Mark Crusaders S1E17.png Lesson Fluttershy cute S01E17.png Twilight make quite S1E17.png Twilight to princess S1E17.png Twilight wrong bout you S1E17.png Twilight how so S1E17.png Fluttershy44 S01E17.png Fluttershy45 S01E17.png Fluttershy'sCutestMoment S01E17.png|Clearly Fluttershy's cutest moment. Fluttershy winking at Rarity S1E17.png Rarity wants help with Opal S1E17.png|Rarity with her cat Opal Rarity7 S01E17.png Twilight knows S1E17.png|Fluttershy *wink* Twilight disblief S1E17.png Twilight lol face S1E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight laughing S01E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png|Twilight Sparkle writing her letter to Princess Celestia Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered episodes Category:Season 1 episode galleries